


IZombie One Shots

by VenusJune13



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, F/M, Hotel Sex, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusJune13/pseuds/VenusJune13
Summary: IZombie One shots
Relationships: Blaine DeBeers/Liv Moore, Chase Graves/Liv Moore, Clive Babineaux/Liv Moore
Kudos: 22





	IZombie One Shots

Warning: I am not the creator of IZombie, just this fanfiction about a couple I thought would be good together. There is some very smutty stuff, so if you are not mature enough, do not read it.

AU Where Liv was not boyfriend-girlfriend with Justin at the time of Katty Kupps' homicide. In fact, in this universe, Justin ceases to exist completely. Happens during the events of Season Three, Episode Three, "Looking for Mr. Goodbrain" in which she has a sexual tryst with Chase Graves at the hotel. In this story, however, Chase and Liv initiate a romantic relationship afterward. 

Liv had gone back to the hotel three times since ingesting Katty's brain through. What about this lavish hotel that was making her come back here? 

Why did Katty's brain make her come to this place every single night? She had not received any visions the whole time she was here. However, she could not appear to depart.

An umpteen amount of guys had bought her drinks, and she had considered numerous them which she would not normally. The reason being, she could never have sex with them. She almost conceded to Katty's brain twice, but it was too risky. Her conscious prevented her from having intercourse with them though.

Liv could not have sex with them without turning them into a zombie. It sucked because she had not had coitus in half a year.

Liv went to leave and noticed Chase Graves. He commented on her complexion and hair color. She blushed as red as a tomato. Even though tan and dying herself irritated her, for some reason she liked his acceptance of her look. 

He looked good as well, but she could not help wondering what he would be like with the milky tresses that come with being undead. "You want to have a drink with me or do you still intend on leaving?" Chase said snapping Liv out of her daze

She thought about it, she did. Drinks could lead to more like sex or even a relationship. Not that being his girlfriend would be so bad. He was enthralling, and he was also a zombie. She would never have to worry about keeping secrets about her diet or change in behavior. No lies or as many risks with a zombie. The drinks did not even have to lead to them being partners.

Then, she came up with an answer. "Only if you are paying." They walked over to a lounge couch and sat down. Then Chase and Liv commenced playing a game of fantasies.

In this fantasy game, they guess what everybody who was at the bar's fantasies was. They concocted up an intricate one about a woman that was sitting there and in it, she owned a yarn store. Her fantasy was being tied up with anything except yarn. 

Chase told her his fantasy of fucking someone on the desk in his hotel room. She told him about her fantasy of being naked, blindfolded, and submitting to someone while they thrust into her. 

Chase must have thought that was a great idea as he began to feel along the beltline of her pants, teasing it for a second and then tracing up her leg. She shivered with pleasure. She whispered, "Just touch me already." 

The table blocked any view of Chase's hand going straight for Liv's pussy. He stroked her labia. "You are so wet." He whispered in her ear She got so close to an orgasm and he told her no. She obeyed but decided they should go to his room. "We should leave before someone sees us like this."She tells him.

He slowly removes his hand and licked each one. As soon as they get to the elevator, He slammed her into its wall and crashed his lips against hers. They made out to his hotel room where they knocked into every wall. Then, he put her on the desk in front of his window.

There on the desk, he undressed her down to her underwear and she did the same. Liv had black lingerie on and he growled with approval. " Such a sexy outfit. Were you wanting this, hoping that some human would fuck you while you were in this?" He told her 

Chase began to kiss her neck, sucking slightly to give her love bites. He wanted to claim her. The spontaneity caused her to gasp with every kiss. He trailed down her body, loving every inch. He picked her up from the desk and placed her on the bed.

He had dreamt about this since he met her at the party for Floyd Baracus. She was so beautiful in that dress and he had struggled to act emotionless. It appeared impossible that she didn't have a date for the event. When Baracus was shot, she did not miss a beat. She got him calmed down and took the bullet out. Liv was amazing and she cared for everybody, zombies, and humans. She wanted to give everyone what they needed and get justice for others.

Her squirming with pleasure was such a beautiful sight. The female zombie was dripping deliciously onto his bedspread. The smell of which is as tasty as her cunt. It was as if she was created out of his mind and placed upon the earth. She was perfection in a five-foot-three package.

He went back to the desk and got the blindfold and handcuffs. Chase had obtained them right before he got to Seattle. They were in this private factory outlet in France. He needs them now for the lovely lady's fantasy. What a coincidence that was. Chase carefully positioned the blindfold over her eyes and put her in the handcuffs. Therefore ridding her of the senses, touch, and sight.


End file.
